Bruce Wayne (Earth -22)
Gotham Resistance In the following days, The Batman Who Laughs took control of Gotham, ruling over it from Challengers Mountain. To cause havoc, The Batman who Laughs gave Cards made of Cosmic Metallurgy to some of Batman's greatest foes including The Riddler, Poison Ivy, Mad Hatter, Bane, Mister Freeze and Firefly. The cards allowed the villains to alter reality, and with them the villains ruled over different sections of the city. When Batman's son entered Gotham looking for his father, he managed to take down the Riddler with the help of Green Arrow, Harley Quinn and Killer Croc. The Batman Who Laughs then ordered his favoured son to join the fray, since Barbatos's tower had yet to be completed. After finding Nightwing, the resistance was also able to overthrow Mister Freeze and his ice monsters, but as they did so, The Batman Who Laughs's "most favoured son" kidnapped and Jokerized the Teen Titans and gave them cards. Despite the obstacles and the loss of Killer Croc, the resistance managed to get close to the heart of the city. At that point, the Batman Who Laughs personally confronted the resistance with the rest of the Dark Knights. Before he could take them out, they were pulled out of the city by Doctor Fate. Bats out of Hell The Batman Who Laughs watches as his teammates torture the Justice League, but his joy is interrupted by Cyborg, who saves the Justice League. He attacks Wonder Woman after she finds Hawkman's mace, shooting her in the head with bullets made of the 8th metal. Later, he reveals he has captured the Over-Monitor, who, when linked up with the Anti-Monitor's astral brain, would destroy all of reality, both the Dark Multiverse and the Multiverse. However, his plan is interrupted by the Justice League and their allies from the Multiverse, including Batman of an Older Universe, Vampire Batman, and a Batman of Earth-30. Bruce Wayne of Prime Earth confronts The Batman Who Laughs, resulting in Bruce getting shot. However, the Joker arrives and assists Bruce in fighting The Batman Who Laughs, cutting off his fingers in the process. The Joker explains to the Batman Who Laughs his one true weakness: he is able to come up with everything, but only for things that Bruce Wayne can think of. And the one thing that Bruce Wayne would never plan on is Batman teaming up with the Joker. Bruce escapes with the Over-Monitor while the cave collapses on The Batman Who Laughs and the Joker, leaving their fates unknown. Joining The Legion of Doom The Joker and the Batman Who Laughs are revealed to have survived, the latter of whom held prisoner by Lex Luthor. After Luthor and his Legion of Doom are defeated by the Justice League he recruits the Batman Who Laughs into their ranks out of desperation. | Powers = | Abilities = * * * ** ** * * ** Peak Human Strength ** Peak Human Durability ** Peak Human Stamina ** Peak Human Reflexes * : Batman is a master in utilizing several types of weaponry. ** | Strength = | Weaknesses = * Nth Metal: Denizens of his universe vibrate at a different frequency to Nth Metal, and are particularly badly harmed upon contact with it. | Equipment = *'Dark Metal Cards' | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Harley Quinn's Love Interests Category:Serial Killers Category:White Skin